The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of security systems, and, more specifically, to protective systems that unlock secured doors and windows when fire or smoke alarms are.
A major cause of death and injury in residential and commercial fires is the trend toward securing premises through the installation of door and window locks and bars. When a fire breaks out, the presence of such locks may seriously impede or even block egress. Even if smoke and fire alarms provide early warning, death or injury may result.